Forbidden
by Angel2490
Summary: What happened with Manny was just a big mistake, right? Then why can't I stop looking at her?


I WANNA BE BAD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the characters belong to Degrassi:  
The Next Generation/Epitome Pictures and CTV. So Don't Sue!  
  
Summary: A week after their one-night stand Craig is feeling guilty and hasn't told Ashley. It was all a big mistake, right? Then why can't he keep  
his eyes of Manuella Santos?  
  
Friday at school..  
  
Manny was at her locker, applying some lip gloss. She rubbed her lips together and looked at herself in the mirror, fluffed her hair, and shut her locker door. She walked down the hallway towards her next class. Craig sighed, ever since that night almost a week ago, he couldn't keep his mind - or his eyes - off of her. He didn't understand it, he really liked Ash, or at least he thought he did. He turned back to Ashley, who was talking.  
  
"So, do you wanna come?" Ashley asked him.  
  
Craig didn't say anything for a moment. He hadn't been listening to a word Ashley had said. He looked at her eyes, filled with love and he couldn't help but feel really guilty about what went on behind her back. She had given him all her love and he cheated on her. He felt guilty, but that was all. He wouldn't take it back if given the chance. When he was with Manny he felt free, like he was breaking through the surface, finally able to breathe without being suffocated.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.  
  
Ashley had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay, you've been acting so distant lately? What I said was there's a cool band playing at the dot tonite, and I wanted to know if you would go with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ash. I've had a lot on my mind this week with school and everything. I was kinda hoping I could take a breather tonite and just hang out at home," Craig replied, hoping he didn't seem like he was blowing her off.  
  
Ashley looked a little irritated, but smiled. "I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later. Craig sighed and walked in the opposite direction of Ash and went to Mrs. Kwan's reading class. He got there and sat down in his seat in the back row. He looked up at the clock. Only two more hours, he thought grimly as Mrs. Kwan began to talk about Hamlet.  
  
When the bell finally rang, he was the first one out the door. He hurriedly packed up his stuff and went outside, deciding to walk home today. He needed the fresh air, he had a lot to think about.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Manny Santos took the tube of sparkly pink lip gloss and put some on her full lips. She rubbed her lips together and looked into the small mirror that she had in her locker. Pleased with her reflection she fluffed her curls a little and shut her locker door. She started to walk down the hall to her next class, math with Mr. Armstrong.  
  
She walked past Ashley and Craig. It brought a smile to her face to remember what her and Craig shared almost a week ago. It was something so special, it was magical. She noticed Craig staring at her as she walked by, and couldn't help but think he was thinking the same thing. She really liked him, she wanted him, but did he want her?  
  
She sighed as she sat down in math class, a seat away from Emma. They were civil, but things had definitely changed this year. Oh well, Manny thought, this is me now, you gotta take what you get. When the bell rang signaling the end of school she slowly went to her locker and got her stuff, as she walked out of the school she smiled at a group of whistling guys and started the short walk to her house. Tonite she needed to relax, and she knew just the thing.  
  
Friday night, 9:30 pm.  
  
Craig walked into the loud packed club, called HotSpot. It was the place for teens on a Friday night. It wasn't an adult club, you didn't need an ID and there was no drinking, just a fun place to hang out and dance. He was thankful for tonight, he needed to relax and loosen up, and this was the place. He dropped his jacket on the rack and walked out to the middle of the floor.  
  
At the HotSpot, it is not unusual to come by yourself and dance with complete strangers. Actually, that was the point. He got to the center of the corwd and closed his eyes as he started to move to the music. Some girl and a guy were dancing close together to the fast song. Unexpectedly she turned around and started dancing with him. Their eyes locked and they were both momentarily shocked. Craig and Manny stood face to face, both had stopped dancing.  
  
"Um, hey Craig," Manny greeted uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Craig asked, trying to make some conversation. They ahdn't really spoken since the week before, but Craig felt some of the passion that was in him last Saturday fight to the surface again.  
"I needed to clear my mind a little, you know, relax. Dancing always helped that," Manny replied, smiling at Craig a little seductively.  
  
"Me too. I've, uh, had a lot on my mind the last week," Craig said, smiling back uncertainly.  
  
"Here, let me help you clear your mind," Manny said. And with that a new song came on. Manny put her arms on Craig's shoulders and moved her hips to the fast beat of the song. Craig looked tentative, but he loosened up a little. He wanted to forget about everything he would have to deal with when he got back to school on Monday and it was only him, Manny and the song.  
  
He put his hands on Manny's waist and they had a rhythm.  
  
I wanna be bad with ya baby  
  
I - I - I - I  
  
I wanna be bad with ya baby  
  
Manny closed her eyes, loving the feel of Craig's arms on her waist, the way they moved together, as one, to the music. And they could not be dancing to a better song.  
  
Do you  
  
Understand what I need babe  
  
From you  
  
Just let me be the girl to show you - you  
  
Craig loved the feel of Manny in his arms, and when he opened his eyes and they locked with Manny's he didn't feel guilty. For the first time in a while he felt good, like with Manny he could be whoever he wanted, and he never felt that way with Ash.  
  
Everything that you can be  
  
Is everything that I can be  
  
My turn  
  
Let me let you know that I can  
  
Promise I won't do that  
Craig was having a great time, but there was something he had to do - or rather to ask. "Uh, Manny, about last weekend."  
  
So boy  
  
Say the time and place  
  
Cuz you make me wanna misbehave  
  
Manny placed a finger over Craig's lips. He was surprised by her boldness. "Shh." she said. And with that she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
I wanna be bad  
  
You make it look so good  
  
I got things on my mind  
  
I never thought I would  
  
I, I wanna be bad  
  
You make me feel so good  
  
I'm losing all my cool  
  
I'm about to break the rules  
  
I, I wanna be bad  
  
Craig didn't do anything at first, he was shocked. But he enjoyed it, the feeling of her lips on his. But he pulled away. "Manny, we can't do this. again," he said, wanting so bad to kiss her again.  
  
What's up  
  
Tell me what you do  
  
How to be  
  
Teach me  
  
All your words from A-Z  
  
"I can keep a secret, and I know you want it," Manny whispered. Her eyes were still boring into his. With that Craig didn't respond, just leaned in and kissed her, their body's still moving, never missing a beat.  
  
But I  
  
Don't want your other girl  
  
To see  
  
That you're messin' around  
  
With me  
  
They came up for air and smiled at each other. Craig realized how Manny had grown up so much since last year. He was thinking things that he never should have, but the thoughts seemed to go with the new Manny.  
  
Should I boy  
  
Tell me what I got is what you want  
  
Tell me do I turn you on  
  
I don't want no one judging me  
  
Their bodies were close and they were sweating, it was a forbidden romance, a forbidden love, but an undeniable passion.  
  
I wanna be bad  
  
You make it look so good  
  
I got things on my mind  
  
I never thought I would  
  
I, I wanna be bad  
  
You make me feel so good  
  
I'm losing all my cool  
  
I'm about to break the rules  
  
I, I wanna be bad  
  
The song ended and the two parted with a final kiss, agreeing to meet there again next Friday. On Monday things would be back to normal, Craig with Ash, Manny with Sulley, but Friday's would be there time, their dirty little secret. And that's the way they liked it.  
  
Okay people, R/R. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
